When Staz was a child
by kuzierarararara
Summary: "Staz, you're gifted. I'm going to help you unlock that potential." Braz said holding a book in his hand. "You won't let me say no again, don't you?" Staz answered him defiantly, impassively. He knows, he will never win his older brother.


_**Blood Lad**_

_**1st Drip**_

* * *

"Staz, you're gifted. I'm going to help you unlock that potential." Braz said holding a book in his hand.

"You won't let me say no again, don't you?" Staz answered him defiantly, impassively. He knows, he will never win his older brother.

"No no no. What are you saying Staz? I'm going to unleash you, because it's your own potential Staz. This training will stimulate all the powers that lie dormant inside of you. Believe me, Staz. " Staz sighed and looked aside. "Alright, Nii-san. If that's what you think is good to me. I will do it."

'_Regardless of the pain I had to endure…'_

He was still a child who couldn't understand anything. The moment he said that, he found himself thrown in dark cold slimy place, where there are a lot of weird animals' habitats there, and they were strangling him. But Staz know, he doesn't want to die there. So- he struggle with an efforts he no longer have to grab to that little life -so hard that he bearable find a small space to breathe, and yet, Braz had never saves him.

He saved himself with his own power.

He didn't remember that his beloved nii-san ever went there to save him in that scary dungeon.

"Finally, Staz…you are almost there to achieve your full strength…!" And Braz laughed contentedly as Staz manage to kill all the animals there…and live!

"Are you happy? Nii-san?" and Braz turned to looked at him.

"I am Staz…!" and the grin on his older brother was oddly - natural. Not an evil one.

Staz knew he can never reject his brother desire. All that he did was beneficial to his brother plan.

The blood lost and injuries from yesterday's 'training' still haven't replenished and cured yet. But – even so, Braz was too obsessed with his own creation and always wanted to test it out on his younger brother. No matter how many times, Staz said no – he will always be rejected, because:-

Braz knows very well that their blood line can always replenished and nurse themselves. They won't die that easy. No matter how many times they were injured, they will always be cured by their own blood.

For Staz, the vampire blood that lies within him is a burden for him. He had lived for years believing that his lineage is only a burden.

**The blood is just a cursed.**

"Nii-san, does doing this make you happy?" Staz, one day asked his brother while he was sitting on a chair with a weird electromagnetic helmet covering his whole face and head. It feels like he was being covered black cloth before he was executed. Both of his wrists were tied by the chair – it was a preparation so that he can never fight back. His legs were also tied by the chair so that he can't move. It seems like he was going be torture enormously.

"Yes, Staz. I'm happy when I see you stronger." Braz said anonymously. Staz doesn't know where does his brother stand, do he love him or not?

There is a light smile on the younger brother lips as his face was covered behind the mask. _'If that's what you wish, nii-san…'_ he muttered in his heart. Not that, Braz would understand the sacrificial he forced on his younger brother.

The moment Staz felt some concentrated liquid was injected into his vein, he started to feel hot and it was very painful - as if his body was starting to melt and degenerate. His limps going numb, his mind going blank. He wanted to shout in pain but he cannot voice it out. Braz had taken precaution putting some cloth in Staz's mouth so that he won't bite his tongue accidentally during the test. He wanted to move and run away, but his movement was restrained.

No one realize that behind the mask, the tears pooling on his eyebed, waiting to pour down his face.

'_It hurt's nii-san. It truly hurts.'_

"Staz, the moment you wake up, it will be another good morning for you. Definitely, you'll become a brand new Staz." And he heard his brother whispered in his ear sweetly.

'_Please, let me go. I don't want to go through this anymore...nii-san...'_

A moment later, the helmet and the mask was taken off him. It feels like forever in the hell of Braz.

"Hi Staz. Welcome home…" There's no answer from Staz. What lays there was only a limping Staz on the chair- sweating and hitching for breath. He doesn't have the energy to move anymore. He saw the vague face of his brother smiling – somewhat thrilling and scary looking face looking down at him whispering, " Don't worry Staz..Tomorrow you will feel great."

"Please…nii-san…" and the welling up tears pouring down his face eventually.

'_Please let me go…'_

No matter how much he was begging his brother, never once Braz has open his heart to look into Staz's soul.

'_What will you gain by doing this to me?'_

And later, the world turns black. Staz was lying unconscious for 3 days.

And that was so wrong of Braz for doing that experiment.

He never knew that those experiment to get full strength is shortening his brother's life...

* * *

TBC...

Author's note:

Well..finally I make it. I've been watching the anime few times and no matter how ridiculous it is, I really like the anime. It just had that deep relationship between the Blood's sibling and hard to understand Braz intention. So, finally I started my first Blood Lad fic with Staz Charlie Blood. I'm sorry if I failed to amuse you...

Huhuhu...however, please R & R for me..

Onegaishimasu... :"D


End file.
